KGO-TV
KGO-TV, channel 7, is an owned-and-operated television station of the Walt Disney Television-owned American Broadcasting Company, based in San Francisco, California. Its studios are located in the ABC Broadcast Center on Front and Vallejo streets in downtown San Francisco, while its transmitter is atop the iconic Sutro Tower, located between Mount Sutro and the Twin Peaks in central San Francisco, along with the Bay Area's other major television stations. Until April 18, 2011, the station was viewable in the Salinas/Santa Cruz/Monterey Bay area exclusively via cable and satellite. For antenna viewers, KGO-DT was available over-the-air on RF channel 24 until the digital transition. It has since returned to RF channel 7. In the few areas of the western United States where viewers cannot receive ABC programs over-the-air, KGO is available to Dish Network customers as part of All American Direct's distant network package. History The station signed on the air for the first time on May 5, 1949, as Northern California's second-oldest TV station, behind Associated Broadcasters' KPIX (channel 5, later sold to Westinghouse Broadcasting). In fact, KPIX had a hand in getting KGO-TV on the air, as the CBS-affiliated (and now CBS-owned) station produced informational programming on how to receive and view ABC's channel 7. KGO-TV's original studios were located in the renovated Sutro Mansion atop Mount Sutro in San Francisco, next to the transmitter tower it shared with KPIX. Channel 7 was the fourth original ABC-owned and operated TV station to sign-on, after outlets in New York, Chicago and Detroit. KGO-TV is ABC's oldest O&O station in California, as its sister station KECA-TV (now KABC-TV) in Los Angeles did not sign on the air until September 1949. In addition, it is the only ABC station to keep its original call letters, which were inherited from KGO radio (810 AM and 103.7 FM, now KKSF). In addition to airing ABC programming, KGO-TV also aired syndicated programs from the Paramount Television Network. Among the Paramount programs aired were Time For Beany, Hollywood Reel, Sandy Dreams, Hollywood Wrestling, and Cowboy G-Men. Channel 7 had a limited broadcasting schedule during its first year on the air. It wasn't until September 1950 that the station announced, in the San Francisco Chronicle, that it would finally broadcast seven days a week. For much of the 1950s, the station signed on late in the morning, especially on the weekends. In 1954, KGO-TV moved to one of the most modern broadcasting facilities on the West Coast (at the time), at 277 Golden Gate Avenue. For many years, Saturday programming began with King Norman's Kingdom of Toys, a popular children's program hosted by the owner of a San Francisco toy store, Norman Rosenberg. Born in 1918, Rosenberg was a former naval officer when he began the program in 1954, joined by his wife Doris as Page Joy. It ran until 1961. The Rosenbergs eventually owned a chain of 21 stores in three states. Doris Rosenberg died from colon cancer on January 10, 2009, at the age of 85. As an ABC O&O station, KGO-TV originated some daytime network shows, including programs hosted by fitness advocate Jack La Lanne, singer Tennessee Ernie Ford, and entertainer Gypsy Rose Lee. Syndicated game shows Oh My Word and The Anniversary Game were produced at KGO-TV for Circle Seven Productions. In the mid-1950s, KGO-TV telecast live weeknight variety shows hosted by KSFO disc jockey Don Sherwood, until Sherwood was fired for making a political commentary in defiance of a warning from the station's management. Today, KGO-TV broadcasts from studios at 900 Front Street, which it has occupied since 1985. It shares the facility with KGO Radio (AM 810), KSFO and KMKY, although the former two are now owned by Cumulus Media. In September 1962, KGO began carrying ABC's first color program, the animated series The Jetsons, followed by The Flintstones. In the mid 1960s KGO became the first Bay Area station to transmit local programs in compatible color, including its newscasts. For most of its existence, KGO-TV was the only network-owned-and-operated station in the Bay Area, even throughout the time when ABC was going through ownership changes when Capital Cities Communications bought out ABC and merged with the network in 1985 before being sold to Disney in 1996. As such, the station did not heavily pre-empt network programming unlike its local competitors or its sister stations—such as Philadelphia's WPVI-TV, Houston's KTRK-TV and Fresno's KFSN-TV -- which were known for doing so in those days. The distinction ended in 1995 when several other stations over the next ten years became network-owned stations—notably KBHK (today's KBCW) becoming a charter member of UPN (which the station's then-owner was a partner in), KPIX becoming a CBS O&O and KNTV becoming an NBC O&O, in that order. (As of 2007, some exceptions to this policy may be made when breaking news events or selected ABC Sports programs warrant exclusive coverage, in which case Granite Broadcasting Corporation's independent station, KOFY, may pick up the pre-empted ABC programming scheduled for the time period.) After ABC sold WXYZ in Detroit to Scripps Howard in 1986 as part of the Capital City/ABC merge, KGO-TV went on to be the longest running ABC O&O outside of New York, Los Angeles and Chicago. Salinas, Monterey, and Santa Cruz Market In 1999, KGO-TV reached an agreement with the Granite Broadcasting Corporation, then owner of San Jose's ABC affiliate KNTV. KGO-TV agreed to pay Granite in exchange for dropping ABC programming from KNTV, and as a result, KGO-TV became the exclusive ABC outlet in the Bay Area. The agreement, however, also saw the Salinas/Santa Cruz/Monterey Bay area lose over-the-air reception of ABC programming since KNTV (before the 1999 agreement) had also served those communities. In response, a cable-only ABC affiliate was set up for the Salinas/Santa Cruz/Monterey Bay area. The station simulcasts the signal from KGO-TV (including ABC programming and local newscasts) for part of the day and opts out of the station's signal during programming which KGO-TV is only allowed to show within the San Francisco Bay Area under syndication exclusivity. KSBW, the NBC affiliate for the Monterey-Salinas market, announced on December 20, 2010, that the station will carry ABC programming on its second digital subchannel beginning in Spring 2011, which means that KGO will no longer serve Monterey. The new channel, identified as Central Coast ABC on the air, began broadcasting on April 18, 2011, using the 720p format like most ABC stations. KSBW now owns the rights as the ABC affiliate for that market, and is carried on digital subchannel 8.2, as well as channel 7 on Comcast cable systems and channel 16 on Dish Network, with Charter cable, DirecTV, and AT&T U-verse later to follow. In that process, it replaced KGO-TV as the area's ABC affiliate in that market. Logos KGO-TV was one of the earliest ABC stations to use the original Circle 7 logo (along with sister station WBKB in Chicago). According to Broadcasting magazine, KGO unveiled this logo, created by San Francisco design consultant G. Dean Smith, on August 27, 1962. When it was rebranded from "Channel 7" to "ABC7" (temporarily branded "Channel 7 ABC" 1996-1997), the ABC logo was just simply attached to the Circle 7 on this station, its sister stations and others across the country. KGO.jpg kgotv1957.jpg Kgo0761.jpg Circle7.jpg Kgo_newspromo4_1988a.jpg Kgo_weathermantics_a.jpg KGO-TV_Channel_7_That_Special_Feeling_promo_1983.jpg KGO_1985.jpg KGO-TV_It_Must_Be_Channel_7_1992.jpg KGO-TV_Watched_By_More_People_promo_1993.jpg KGO-TV_Watched_By_More_People_promo_1994.jpg KGO7logo.jpg ABC_7_logoColor.jpg Kgo_abc7_newsat6_2001a.jpg KGO_BW.gif Kgo.jpg Big_kgo_03.jpg Big_kgo_09.jpg Snapshot7972040pd8.jpg 2011_kgo-tv_color_logo.jpg KGO7_2013.png KGOTVABC7.png Digital television Analog-to-digital conversion KGO-TV shut down its analog signal on June 12, 2009 as part of the DTV transition, it moved back to channel 7. Now KGO-TV is the only station to retain the same channel allocation in the Bay Area post-transition and the only other station alongside KNTV to remain on the VHF dial. KGO has a construction permit for a fill-in translator on UHF Channel 35, serving the southern portion of the viewing area, including San Jose. Live Well HD As of May 2010, Channel 7.2 ran Live Well HD network programming. In 2007, KGO was among the few commercial television stations in California that scheduled an alternative set of programs on a digital channel. Channel 7.2 then simulcast most KGO-TV-produced programs, but also re-ran them throughout the day. Channel 7.2 also re-ran ABC News programming at non-traditional times, such as World News at 7 pm on weeknights and Nightline at 9 am and 7:30 pm on many weekdays. Some programs on channel 7.2, such as Commonwealth Club Speaker's Luncheon and reruns of the 1960s ABC primetime western The Guns of Will Sonnett, were not shown on Channel 7. As of now, most programming aired on 7.2 is programming from the Live Well Network. KGO-TV produces the Live Well Network program Good Cookin' with Bruce Aidells. Programming The station carries a high profile lineup of daytime programming with shows such as Live with Kelly and Michael, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, Jeopardy! and Wheel of Fortune. The former two programs are produced by the station's corporate cousin, Disney-ABC Domestic Television, while the latter two are produced by the now-defunct King World Productions. Jeopardy! and the Wheel have aired on the station permanently since 1992 after moving from KRON. Only The Oprah Winfrey Show had always aired on KGO-TV throughout the program's tenure (1986–2011). At one point, it also ran Donahue since the 1980s to complement Oprah in the afternoon lineup after Donahue relocated from KTVU. However, in the fall of 1995, KGO-TV became the first affiliate in the country to drop the talk show, one year before its cancellation. (NBC-owned WNBC in New York City was the only other affiliate to drop Donahue as well shortly afterwards, even though Donahue''originated from the WNBC studios during this era.) KGO also airs the pre-show of the Academy Awards (produced by sister station KABC-TVinLos Angeles). The station sometimes aired the Bay to Breakers race in the 1980s and the KGO Cure-a-thon with its radio partner, KGO-AM 810. KGO-TV was the first station to produce earthquake documentaries of the 1906 San Francisco earthquake and the 1989 Loma Prieta earthquake on April 8, 2006. In the 1970s and 1980s, KGO-TV produced weekday talk/variety shows in the 9:00 to 10:00 AM time slot, after the national ''Good Morning America broadcast ended each day. AM San Francisco was the name from about 1975 until late 1987 or early 1988, when it was replaced with Good Morning, Bay Area, hosted by Susan Sikora. Hosts of AM San Francisco included the husband-and-wife team of Fred LaCosse and Terry Lowry. (Other ABC owned-and-operated stations produced their own AM programs in the 1980s. For example, AM Chicago at WLS-TV evolved into the Oprah Winfrey Show, and Live with Regis and Kelly evolved from the similar AM program on WABC. For a week or two in the summer of 1988, AM Los Angeles was simulcast on KGO-TV, with a few KGO-TV produced segments.) ''The View From The Bay'' From June 26, 2006 to September 10, 2010, KGO-TV broadcast a locally-produced weekday variety show called The View From The Bay, hosted by Spencer Christian and Janelle Wang. The hour-long show focused on hot spots as well as interviews and other interests in the Bay Area. Aimed toward female viewers, the show aired Mondays-Fridays at 3 p.m., and was available to watch online while the show was on the air.http://abclocal.go.com/kgo/channel?section=view_from_the_bay&id=5755208 The View From the Bay also aired nightly on weekdays in Los Angeles on KABC-TV digital subchannel 7.2 at 10 p.m. and at various times on digital subchannels of other ABC O&O stations. On Live Well HD, though, it was aired as "Everyday Living", which was aired on all ABC O&O stations as of July 2010. http://livewellhd.com/everydayliving/channel?id=7186766 ''7 Live'' On September 13, 2010, "7 Live" debuted in the 3 p.m. weekday time slot. It was a KGO-TV production hosted by Brian Copeland, a longtime KGO-AM radio host, former contributor to KTVU's "Mornings on Two" and playwright of the autobiographical "Not a Genuine Black Man" one-man show. Copeland was aided by Lizzie Bermudez, who stood at a computerized podium and alternatively acted as "sidekick" or "sounding board" to Copeland and shares material from her computer. Bermudez focused on "tech" &"culture"/"pop" matters. "7 Live" had an innovative format with a studio audience called "The Voice Box" and continuous written commentary from viewers conveyed by e-mail, Facebook and Twitter and read aloud by Copeland and Bermudez during the program. Copeland spent most of the program walking about the studio, peppering his material with humorous comments. Each edition of "7 Live" generally ended with Copeland sharing a "Thought of the Day." The premiere focused on the 2010 San Bruno pipeline explosion (that occurred four days earlier), an offer of bail to an American detainee in Iran and germ contamination on supermarket grocery cart handles. Jennifer Jolly was the technology/social media co-host from a computerized podium (on a par with Bermudez) from the first broadcast until August, 2011, when she became a frequent technology and social media guest contributor for the nationally televised morning program, CBS Early Show. The "7" in its logo was not the familiar "Circle 7," but instead a modification of a northeastward-pointing arrow. The program's moniker was "tv_with_attitude." The program played off the "seven" theme by sometimes incorporating a seven-item list (referred to as "The List") into the program. "7 Live" was reminiscent of "The Site," a program on the MSNBC cable network in 1996. "7 Live" was canceled by KGO and its last broadcast was April 27, 2012. News operations KGO-TV had followed the lead of its sister station in New York City, WABC-TV, and adopted the Eyewitness News format for its newscasts in the late 1960s. However, the Eyewitness News name was already used on KPIX-TV, which inherited the version of it from its then-sister station KYW-TV in Philadelphia. As a result, KGO-TV instead called its newscasts Channel 7 News Scene throughout the 1970s, and Channel 7 News during the 1980s (beginning in 1982) and much of the 1990s before switching to ABC 7 News. Also, along with the other ABC O&O's, KGO-TV used an edited version of the "Tar Sequence" from the soundtrack of "Cool Hand Luke" as the opening/closing theme of news broadcasts starting in 1969. The station broadcast a 4:30 p.m. newscast named Early News in 1970, anchored by Ray Tannehill and John Reed King, with Pete Giddings covering weather and Bob Fouts presenting sports. Lu Hurley provided live helicopter traffic coverage, one the first television programs in the San Francisco Bay Area to offer that feature. KGO-TV was one of the last ABC affiliates that broadcast the network evening news program in the 7:00 p.m. time slot. By early 1992, ABC World News Tonight had been displaced to 5:30 p.m, replacing the last half of the 5:00 p.m. news hour. KGO-TV also produces an hour-long 9 p.m. newscast for independent station KOFY-TV (channel 20); the only other ABC O&O's to do this is WTVD in North Carolina and WPVI-TV in Philadelphia. It usually re-airs stories prepared for the 6 p.m. newscast and ABC News material. Dan Ashley often serves as the solo anchor. KGO-TV has long broadcast an 11:00 p.m. newscast. It was a half-hour program known as "Channel Seven News Scene Tonight" in 1980 and "Channel 7 News Tonight" in the late 1980s. It expanded to 35 minutes in the early 1990s. Today it is called "ABC 7 News at 11 p.m." Occasionally it has been re-broadcast overnight, Tuesday through Saturday. In the 2000s, a staple of the 11 p.m. Sunday newscast was Richard Hart's segment about technological developments, alternatively titled "Next Step and "Drive to Discover." The station did, however, follow other aspects of news branding at the other ABC O&Os. The station currently utilizes the market's first helicopter equipped to shoot and transmit high definition video. The helicopter branded "Sky 7HD" made its on-air debut in February 2006. Due to current logistical and equipment limitations, video from Sky 7HD at times is only available in standard definition television 4:3 aspect ratio. When this occurs, the helicopter is branded simply "Sky 7". Also following the leads of its sister stations, KGO began broadcasting its newscasts in high definition on February 17, 2007, becoming the second news operation in the Bay Area to make this transition (after KTVU). It should be noted that the KGO-TV cable-relay channel in the Monterey/Salinas area does not transmit a high definition signal. As of August 2010, KGO is currently one of the very few ABC O&O stations that carries a 4:30 AM newscast. However, ABC does not air America This Morning live on KGO, as it normally airs in that time slot, so the station currently broadcasts it on a tape-delay at 4 AM. Since mid-2008, KGO is the second station to start its early morning newscast before 5 AM, as KNTV added its 4:30 AM newscasts a few months later as a result of its 11 AM newscast being canceled. With that, KGO is the only station remaining in the San Francisco Bay Area to air an 11 AM newscast. On May 26, 2011, immediately following the end of The Oprah Winfrey Show which lasted for 25 years, KGO debuted a 4 p.m. newscast, anchored by Carolyn Johnson and Larry Beil. Beginning September 10, 2011, KGO-TV expanded its weekend 11 p.m. newscasts to one hour. During the two weeks of the 2012 Summer Olympic Games, KGO broadcast a special seven-minute newscast at midnight, formally known as "ABC 7 News Special Edition" and informally referred to on the air as a "minicast." This was an effort to counter-program the special midnight local newscast on KNTV, just after primetime Olympics coverage ended each night on NBC-TV. KGO did not produce this newscast on days after NBC's special programming ended before midnight (August 8, for example, resulting in no KGO midnight newscast on August 9). At least one other ABC owned-and-operated television station, KABC in southern California, also produced a seven-minute midnight newscast during the 2012 Summer Olympic Games. Death of Pete Wilson On July 20, 2007 long-time main news anchor and KGO radio talk show host Pete Wilson died following a massive heart attack suffered during a hip replacement procedure at Stanford University Medical Center in Palo Alto, California. He was 62 years old. The station aired extensive tributes to Wilson when his death was publicly announced the following day. His final newscast and radio show were on Wednesday July 18, 2007. Failed single-anchor experiment Prompted by a sluggish economy and conversion to the "Ignite" automated control room system, KGO-TV briefly operated under what was—by all accounts—a failed experiment in having one person anchor an entire primary or "main" newscast. During this ill-fated experiment, Cheryl Jennings anchored the 5:00 p.m. weekday news by herself, and Dan Ashley anchored the 11:00 p.m. news solo. Research and ratings later proved both shows had suffered dramatically during the experiment, though Ashley still anchors an additional KGO-TV newscast produced for an independent station in San Francisco, KOFY, Channel 20. News/station presentation Newscast titles *''San Francisco Tonight'' (1950s) *''90 for News''/''The News'' (early 1960s–1965) *''Newsbeat'' (weeknight newscasts; 1965–1969) *''Morning News'' (morning newscast, 1965–1969) *''Sunday Night News'' (Sunday evening newscasts; 1965–1969) *''Channel 7 News Scene'' (1969–1982) *''Channel 7 News'' (1982–1998) *''ABC 7 News'' (1998–present) *''ABC 7 News HD'' (2007–present) Station slogans *''You're Still Having Fun, Channel 7's The One'' (1977–1978; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're The One, on Channel 7'' (1978–1979; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You and Me and Channel 7'' (1980–1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Now is the Time, Channel 7 is the Place'' (1981–1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Come on Along with Channel 7'' (1982–1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''That Special Feeling on Channel 7'' (1983–1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're With You on Channel 7'' (1984–1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You'll Love It on Channel 7'' (1985–1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Together on Channel 7'' (1986–1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Something's Happening on Channel 7'' (1987–1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Number One in Northern California'' (1987–1996, news slogan) *''San Francisco's Watching KGO-TV'' (1990–1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''If It's San Francisco/Bay Area, It Must Be Channel 7'' (1992–1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Watched By More Northern Californians, Channel 7, ABC'' (1993–1996, local version of ABC ad campaign) *''Live. Local. Latebreaking.'' (1996–1998, news slogan) *''TV is Good, on Channel 7'' (1997–1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We Love TV, on ABC-7'' (1998–1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The Bay Area's #1 News'' (1998–2007) *''Discover ABC-7'' (2007–present) News team Current on-air staff Anchors * Dan Ashley - weeknights at 5:00, 6:00, 9:00 (on KOFY) and 11:00 p.m.; also general assignment reporter * Larry Beil - weekdays at 4:00 p.m., also sports director and fill-in anchor * Cheryl Jennings - weekdays at 11:00 AM and weeknights at 5:00 p.m.; host of Beyond the Headlines and Assignment 7 correspondent and fill in anchor * Carolyn Johnson - weeknights at 4:00, 6:00 and 11:00 p.m.; also health and science reporter * Kristen Sze - weekday mornings on ABC 7 Morning News (4:30-7:00 AM) and weekdays at 11:00 AM; also Assignment 7 host and reporter * Eric Thomas - weekday mornings on ABC 7 Morning News (4:30-7:00 AM); also weeknight reporter, Assignment 7 host and correspondent * Carolyn Tyler - Sunday mornings on ABC 7 Morning News (5:00-7:00 and 9:00-10:00 AM); also general assignment reporter * Alan Wang - weekends at 5:00, 6:00 and 11:00 p.m.; also weeknight reporter and fill in anchor. * Terry McSweeney - Saturday mornings on ABC 7 Morning News (5:00-7:00 AM and 8:00-9:00 AM); fill in anchor and general assignment reporter Weather team * Spencer Christian - chief meteorologist; weekdays at 4:00 p.m.; weeknights at 6:00 and 9:00 p.m. (on KOFY) * Sandhya Patel (AMS and NWA Seals of Approval) - meteorologist; weeknights at 5:00 and 11:00 p.m.; fill-in * Lisa Argen - meteorologist; weekend mornings (5:00-7:00 AM weekends, 8:00-9:00 AM Saturdays and 9:00-10:00 AM Sundays); also fill-in * Leigh Glaser (AMS Seal of Approval) - meteorologist; weekend evenings at 5:00, 6:00 and 11:00 p.m.; also general assignment reporter * Mike Nicco (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval) - meteorologist; weekday mornings on ABC 7 Morning News (4:30-7:00 AM) and weekdays at 11:00 AM. * Jeff Martinez - weather anchor; fill-in * Frances Dinglasan - weather anchor; fill-in; also weekday morning traffic reporter Sports team * Larry Beil - sports director; weeknights at 6:00, 9:00 (on KOFY) and 11:00 p.m., also weekday 4:00 p.m. news anchor * Mike Shumann - sports anchor; weekends at 5:00, 6:00 and 11:00 p.m. * Rick Quan - sports reporter and fill-in sports anchor * Colin Resch - sports reporter and fill-in sports anchor * Jerry Olsten - fill in sports anchor Reporters * Laura Anthony - general assignment reporter * John Alston - general assignment reporter and fill in anchor * Johnathan Bloom - general assignment reporter * Leslie Brinkley - general assignment reporter * Ama Daetz - general assignment reporter * Frances Dinglasan - traffic anchor (4:30-7:00 AM) and fill-in weather anchor * Michael Finney - consumer reporter; 7Live correspondent and fill in * Wayne Freedman - general assignment reporter * Sue Hall - fill in traffic anchor * Lisa Amin Gulezian - general assignment reporter * Amy Hollyfield - general assignment reporter * Heather Ishimaru - general assignment reporter * Lilian Kim - general assignment reporter * Jane King - weekday morning business reporter (correspondent for Bloomberg News) * Vic Lee - general assignment reporter * David Louie - financial and general assignment reporter * Megan Marlena - fill in traffic anchor * Terry McSweeney - general assignment reporter and fill in anchor; Anchor - Saturday morning anchor * Nick Smith - general assignment reporter and "7Live" contributor * Mark Matthews - political and general assignment reporter * Lyanne Melendez - education and general assignment reporter * Nannette Miranda - Sacramento Bureau chief reporter * Sergio Quintana - general assignment reporter * Dan Noyes - investigative reporter; also fill-in anchor and general assignment reporter * Karina Rusk - general assignment reporter; also fill-in anchor * Don Sanchez - general assignment reporter; arts and entertainment reporter 7Live * Lizzie Bermudez - co-host * Brian Copeland - host * Michael Finney - contributor and fill in host * Nick Smith - contributor * Lisa Quinn - contributor * Mark Curtis (broadcaster) - political analyst Notable former staff *Jessica Aguirre - anchor (July 1998-April 2007; now weeknight anchor at KNTV) *Jay Alexander - host of "Marshal J" children's show (1964 - 1967) *Van Amburg - anchor *Richard Brown - anchor (1990–1996); after nine years (1998–2007) at KXLY-TV in Spokane, Washington, currently at CKOM Radio in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. *Al "Jazzbeaux" Collins - morning show host (early 1960s) (deceased) *Jim Dunbar - reporter (1965–1979) *Dr. Dean Edell - medical reporter (retired from television in 2007) *Pete Giddings - weather anchor (1969–1998) *Roger Grimsby - anchor (1961–1968; later at WABC in New York City, deceased) *Jack Hanson - anchor/reporter/''AM San Francisco'' host (1970s-1990s) *Jerry Jensen - anchor (deceased) *John Reed King - anchor (1970–1971) *Fred LaCosse - "AM San Francisco" co-host (1982-1987) *Jack LaLanne - exercise show host, (deceased) *Gypsy Rose Lee - talk show host, (deceased) *Pia Lindstrom - entertainment reporter (1968–1973) *Terry Lowry - "AM San Francisco" co-host (1982-1987) *Kent Ninomiya - weekday morning anchor (1999–2001) *Lucy Noland - freelance reporter (1995–1996, now at KNBC-TV in Los Angeles) *Ross Palombo - reporter (2007; now at CBS News) *Maury Povich - anchor/''AM San Francisco'' co-host (1978–1980, now host of Maury) *Wanda Ramey - reporter (1968–1970), (deceased) *Erik Rosales - anchor/reporter (2005–2007, now at KIII in Corpus Christi, TX) *Don Sherwood - variety show host (1955–1957, deceased) *Cecilia Vega - general assignment reporter (2008-2011)- Now at ABC News *Janelle Wang - anchor/reporter/host; now 5pm anchor at KNTV-TV *Pete Wilson - anchor (1983–1990 and 2002–2007; was anchor at KRON from 1990–2002, deceased) *Steve Wilson - reporter (later at WXYZ-TV in Detroit) *Lloyd Lindsay Young - weather anchor (1981–1983, now working for both KERO-TV in Bakersfield and KGO-AM) *Linda Yu - reporter/anchor (1976–1979, now at WLS-TV in Chicago) See also *WABC-TV *[http://abclocal.go.com/kgo/story?section=stationinfo&id=3303760 Station Information (2005). ABC7news.com]. *Van Amburg's Bio External links *ABC7News.com - Official Website *Modern TV: Happy News and Van Amburg *Legendary KGO kids show host Marshal J Fan Page Category:ABC